leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alexwilldraw/Mordekaiser visual redsign?
A video showing the concept and some of the steps Concept of Mordekaiserpicture Mace of Spades picture I really liked his visuals back then when I started playing March 2010, but at some point they his model was made smaller and for instance when Morde was next to Ezreal he looked silly, which sucked balls really. RIOT made him bigger with one of the last patches so - thank you RIOT. But for me and probably for some of you that just won't do - I mean the new champions look incredible and not cartoonish AT ALL To the point now. A few days ago I heard some LoL songs - REALLY FUCKING COOL SONGS (especially The Legend by The Yordles). So one of those songs was 6v4 by AoDMusic and what can I say - I got freaking inspired. And here is the result. Now I realize this concept differs a lot from Morde's original design. It was my intetion not to just draw a Morde with less cartoonish proportions. I wanted to imbue his looks, and so now there is a little bit of Peter Jackson's concept of Tolkien's Sauron and a little bit of Warhammer's Chaos Chosen Warriors. The Mace of Spades - I really hope you like the new look. It is a flanged mace as you may already know, with six sides and I tried making the spikes look like pades. As you can also see I made the handle shorter to make the head look bigger and meaner. One other thing is the assymetrical look his armor has. I thought this might make his design more interesting. Needless to say that once they begin to remodel him his particles will be reworked. Now the Mace of Spades and Creeping Death already have fucking awesome particle effects which can be just slightly improved but his other two skills need a redesign. Syphon of Destruction can be made better just by making Morde hurl some lightning bolts in the arc in front of him, a bit like the Inquisitor Character from Sacred 2, giving the skill a better indication of where it hits. Children of the Grave should really loose the giant cartoonish head over the champion. Also I completely trust RIOT's 3d champion animation crew to make him look like a freaking badass when moving and attacking. Well that's it. I hope you share my vision of Mordekaiser at least partially. I mean I invested some time in doing this, and whatever happens I'm gonna make a full art. Thank you and sorry for any English mistakes. I really liked his visuals back then when I started playing March 2010, but at some point they his model was made smaller and for instance when Morde was next to Ezreal he looked silly, which sucked balls really. RIOT made him bigger with one of the last patches so - thank you RIOT. But for me and probably for some of you that just won't do - I mean the new champions look incredible and not cartoonish AT ALL To the point now. A few days ago I heard some LoL songs - REALLY FUCKING COOL SONGS (especially The Legend by The Yordles). So one of those songs was 6v4 by AoDMusic and what can I say - I got freaking inspired. And here is the result. Now I realize this concept differs a lot from Morde's original design. It was my intetion not to just draw a Morde with less cartoonish proportions. I wanted to imbue his looks, and so now there is a little bit of Peter Jackson's concept of Tolkien's Sauron and a little bit of Warhammer's Chaos Chosen Warriors. The Mace of Spades - I really hope you like the new look. It is a flanged mace as you may already know, with six sides and I tried making the spikes look like pades. As you can also see I made the handle shorter to make the head look bigger and meaner. One other thing is the assymetrical look his armor has. I thought this might make his design more interesting. Needless to say that once they begin to remodel him his particles will be reworked. Now the Mace of Spades and Creeping Death already have fucking awesome particle effects which can be just slightly improved but his other two skills need a redesign. Syphon of Destruction can be made better just by making Morde hurl some lightning bolts in the arc in front of him, a bit like the Inquisitor Character from Sacred 2, giving the skill a better indication of where it hits. Children of the Grave should really loose the giant cartoonish head over the champion. Also I completely trust RIOT's 3d champion animation crew to make him look like a freaking badass when moving and attacking. Well that's it. I hope you share my vision of Mordekaiser at least partially. I mean I invested some time in doing this, and whatever happens I'm gonna make a full art. Thank you and sorry for any English mistakes. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts